womenstransportfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel Behavior
Articles A-E Al-Kazily, J., C. Barnes, and N. Coontz (1995). Household structure and travel behavior by. Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Transportation, Federal Highway Administration. Berger, M.L. (1986). Women drivers: The emergence of folklore and stereotypic opinions concerning feminine automotive behaviour. Bina, M., Kockelman, K.M., and Suescan, D. (2006). Location choice vis-a-vis transportation: The case of recent home buyers. Unpublished paper, University of Texas, Austin, TX. (Presented at the 85th annual meeting of the Transportation Research Board (2006) and at the International Association of Travel Behavior Research (IATBR) meeting.) *http://www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman/public_html/TRB06HomeChoice.pdf Bina, M, Warburg, V., and Kockelman, K.M. (2006). Location choice vis-a-vis transportation: The case of apartment dwellers. Transportation Research Record: Journal of the Transportation Research Board, 1977, 93-102. *In surveys of apartment dwellers (Bina, Warburg, and Kockelman, 2006) & recent home buyers (Bina, Kockelman and Suescun, 2006) in Austin, the authors found that women consistently report being more concerned about residential access (to work and other activities) than men. Nevertheless, when faced with a tradeoff between a larger apartment and reduced travel times, women in the apartment survey tended to opt for the larger dwelling unit. Gender effects were absent in several other models of response that were examined in this study. *http://www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman/public_html/TRB06ApartmentSurvey.pdf Bomberg, M. and Kockelman, K.M. (2007). Traveler response to the 2005 gas price spike. Unpublished paper, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX, USA. (Presented at the 86th Annual Meeting of the Transportation Research Board (2007), and under consideration for publication in Transportation Research Record. With Matthew Bomberg.) *In investigation of responses to the late 2005 gas price spike, the authors found that women were more likely than men to increase their trip-chaining behaviors (in an effort to economize on gas consumption). They did not find a gender-specific effect in terms of their reporting a reduction in overall driving. *http://www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman/public_html/TRB07GasPriceResponses.pdf Buckingham, C. and Collop, M. (1995). Travel by London men and women: Why do women travel less than men? Travel in London: London area transport survey of 1991 Report Transport Research Laboratory. Campagnac, E. and Tabary-Taveau, L., (1981), Emploi féminin, transport et mobilite : l'exemple de calais, job, transport and mobility DGRST Report , 231p. Chabaud, D., Fougeyrollas, D., and Sonthonnax, F. (1981), « Le travail domestique et les pratiques de déplacement des femmes et des hommes », work and travel behaviour patterns of men and women, Action thématique programmée socio-économie des transports, 165p. (In French) De Coninck, F. and Godard, F. (1992), « Itinéraires familiaux, itinéraires professionnels : vers de nouvelles biographies féminines » paths, professional paths : new female biographies, Sociologie du travail. (In French) Doyle, D, and B.D, Taylor (2000). Variation in metropolitan in travel behavior by sex and ethnicity in travel patterns of people of color. Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Transportation, Federal Highway Administration. F-J Fagnani, J. (1986), « La durée des trajets quotidiens : un enjeu pour les mères actives » of daily trips : an issue for working mothers, Economie et statistique. (In French) Gadda, S.C., Kockelman, K.M., and Damien, P. (2007).Continuous departure time models: A Bayesian approach. Unpublished paper, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX, USA. (Presented at the 86th Annual Meeting of the Transportation Research Board (2007), and under consideration for publication in Transportation Research Record. With Shashank Gadda and Paul Damien) *Gender effects were generally not too noticeable. However, the authors found that persons living in households with children tend to leave significantly earlier (e.g., 30 to 45 minutes) than those without children, when making non-home-based trips as well as when making afternoon home-based non-work trips. *http://www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman/public_html/TRB07DepartureTimeBayesian.pdf Goddard, T., Handy, S. and Mokhtarian, P. (2006). Voyage of the S.S. Minivan: Women’s travel behavior in traditional and suburban neighborhoods. (Working paper, UC Davis.) Gordon, P., Kumar, A. and Richardson, H.W. (1989). Gender differences in metropolitan travel behaviour. Regional Studies: The Journal of the Regional Studies Association, 23(6), 499-510. Gossen, R. and Purvis, C. (2005). Activities, time, and travel: Changes in women’s travel time expenditures, 1990-2000. Research on Women’s Issues in Transportation, Report on a Conference, Vol. 2: Technical Papers. Transportation Research Board Conference Proceedings 35 (Vol. 2, pp. 21-29). Washington DC: National Research Council. Hamilton, K. and Jenkins, L. (1989). Why women and travel? In M. Grieco, L. Pickup, & R. Whipp (1st ed.), Gender, Transport and Employment: The Impact of Travel Constraints (pp. 17-45). Aldershot, England: Gower Publishing Company Limited. Hufton, O., (ED) and Kravaritou, Y., (ED) (1999) Gender and the use of time. Genre et emploi du temps, European Forum, 550p. K-O Kalmanje, S. and Kockelman, K.M. (2005). Credit-based congestion pricing: A proposed policy and the public's response. Transportation Research Part A: Policy and Practice, 39(7), 671-690. *http://www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman/public_html/TR-A-CBCP.pdf Kockelman, K., Heard, L., Kweon, Y.J., and Rioux, T. (2002). Sidewalk cross-slope design: Analysis of accessibility for persons with disabilities. *In research on perceptions of persons with disabilities, when navigating pedestrian pathways, the authors found that women are more likely to report discomfort and experience greater heart rate increases when traversing a pathway (typically a sidewalk) than are men. *http://www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman/public_html/TRB02Sidewalk.pdf Kostretche, J., (1997) Le transport au quotidien. Le regard des femmes mobility. Women’s points of view, INRETS report, 134p. This report examines specific needs of women in terms of transport in urban areas. (in French) Law, R. (1999). Beyond ‘women and transport’: Towards new geographies of gender and daily mobility. Progress in Human Geography, 23(4), 567-588. Law, R. (2002). Gender and daily mobility in a New Zealand city, 1920-1960. Social & Cultural Geography, 3(4), 425-445. Levinson, D.M. and Kumar, A. (1994). The rational locator: Why travel times have remained stable. Journal of the American Planning Association, 60(3), 319-332. Lorber, J. (1994). Paradoxes of gender. Yale: Yale University Press. Mauch, M. and Taylor, D.B. (1997). Gender, race, and travel behavior: An analysis of household serving travel and commuting in the Bay Area. Transportation Research Record: Journal of the Transportation Research Board, 1607, 147-153. Morin, M., (1980), Echanges familiaux et pratiques de déplacement. exchanges and moving practices, GIFRESH, 90p. (in French) Niemeier, D.A. and Morita, J.G. (1996). Duration of trip-making activities by men and women: A survival analysis. Transportation, 23(4), 353-371. Over, R. (1998). Review of literature relating to male and female drivers: Women behind the wheel. Canberra, Australia: Federal Office of Road Safety. P-T Podgorski, K.V., Bina, M., and Gadda, S. (2006). Public perceptions of pricing existing roads and other transportation policies: The Texas perspective. Unpublished paper, University of Texas, Austin, TX, USA. (Presented at the 85th Annual Meeting of the Transportation Research Board (2006), and under consideration for publication in Journal of Transportation Engineering.) www.ce.utexas.edu/prof/kockelman *In both Podgorski, Bina and Gadda (2006) and Podgorski and Kockelman (2006), the authors found that women were more concerned about congestion & more supportive of road-pricing policies, but men report being more willing to pay tolls in order to avoid shifting to other modes or times of day. Interestingly, gender effects didn't show up in too many other response analyses. Predali, Frédérique, (2001). La mobilité comme révélateur de l’évolution des modes de vie des femmes as revealing the evolution in women’s way of life, PhD dissertation, Document available at the library of INRETS (French National Institute for transportation and safety). (in French). *This research shows that women have different mobility practice due to the structure of the family core, a variable that has a weak influence on men’s behaviour. This dissertation analyzes work–home distance and found even single working girls attempt to live closer to their job location than men. For equivalent professional and family patterns, men and women show different mobility behaviours. The research used data from face-to-face interviews conducted in the Parisian region. Pucher, J. and Renne, J.L. (2003). Socioeconomics of urban travel: Evidence from the 2001 NHTS. Transportation Quarterly, 57(3), 49–77. Public Policy Department, (1993), Women and cars: emancipation, enrichment and efficiency, 49p. Automobile Association. AA Group Public Policy. Sandercock, L. and Forsyth, A. (1992). A gender agenda: New directions for planning theory. Journal of the American Planning Association, 58(1), 49-59. Rosenbloom, S. (1978). Editorial: The need for study of women's travel issues. Transportation, 7(4), 347–350. Rosenbloom, S. (1980). Women's travel issues: The research and policy environment. In S. Rosenbloom (eds.). Women's Travel Issues: Research Priorities and Needs. Washington, DC: Department of Transportation, Research and Special Programs Administration. Rosenbloom, S. (1995) Travel by Women, in 1990 NPTS: Demographic Special Reports. Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Transportation, Federal Highway Administration Personal travel measured by counting trips, vehicle miles, and travel time in minutes is compared between men and women. Age combined with gender is also explored. This paper uses the 1990 and 1983 NPTS datasets. Rosenbloom, S. (1993). Women's travel patterns at various stages of their lives. In C. Katz and J. Monk (Eds.), Full circles: Geographies of Women over the Life Course (pp. 208-217). New York: Routledge. Rosenbloom, S. (2004). The mobility of the elderly: There’s good news and bad news. In Transportation in an Aging Society. Transportation Research Board Conference Proceedings 27, (Issue 27, pp. 3-21). Washington DC: National Research Council. Rosenbloom, S. (2006). Understanding women and men’s travel patterns: The research challenge. In Research on Women’s Issues in Transportation, Vol. 1: Conference Overview and Plenary Papers. Transportation Research Board Conference Proceedings 35, (Vol. 1, pp. 7-28). Washington DC: National Research Council. Rosenbloom S., Jansen, G., Nijkamp, P., and Ruijgrok, C. (1985). The growth of non-traditional families: A challenge to traditional planning approaches, Transportation and Mobility in an Era of Transition (pp. 75-96). Amsterdam: Elsevier Science and Technology Books. Societal trends: The aging baby boom and women’s increased independence U-Z U.K. Department for Transport. (accessed Nov 20, 2008) Focus on Personal Travel Chapter 4: Travel by Men, Women and Children. http://www.dft.gov.uk/pgr/statistics/datatablespublications/personal/focuspt/2005/ *This chapter provides details of women's travel patterns in Great Britain from the National Travel Survey (NTS), including car availability; trips, distance and purpose of travel by age group; characteristics of cars used. Wachs, M. (1987). Men, women, and wheels: The historical basis of sex differences in travel patterns. Transportation Research Record, 1135, 10-16. Wachs, M. (1991). Men, women, and urban travel: The persistence of separate spheres. In M. Wachs & M. Crawford (Eds.). The Car and the City: The Automobile, the Built Environment, and Daily Urban Life. Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press. Yee, J. and Niemeier, D. (1997). Travel trends using the Puget Sound panel survey: A generalized estimating equations approach. Transportation Research Part B, 32(1): 21-34.